marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible is a web series conceived and created by Max Carroll. Intended to be released alongside The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl and as a back-up to The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man, Irresponsible is an original story created by Max Carroll, taking classic foes and storylines and adapting them to his vision. It is somewhat inspired by Ultimate Marvel, however. The series is set in the late 1990s. The series was followed by 3 sequels and a spin-off; LEGO Spider-Man: Torment, LEGO Spider-Man: The Final Chapter, LEGO Spider-Man: Reign, with the spin-off being LEGO Scarlet Spider: The Lost Years. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Mary Jane Watson * Flash Thompson * Liz Allen * Randy Robertson * Kenny "Kong" McFarlane * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * Madame Webb (Cassandra Webb) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Villains * The Green Goblin/Big Man (Norman Osborn) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Dennis Carradine * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * The Chameleon (Dimitri Kravinoff) * The Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale) * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) ** Alicia Manfredi * The Jackal (Miles Warren) * The Enforcers ** Ox ** Montana ** Fancy Dan * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Sinister Six ** Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) ** Doctor Octopus/Master Planner (Otto Octavius) ** The Shocker (Herman Schultz) ** The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ** The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Will o' the Wisp''' (Jackson Arvad) * The Looter (Norton Fester) '''Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** United States of America *** New York City Episodes Season 1: Power and Responsibility * 1. Powerless, Part 1: Demonstration: When Midtown High's star science pupil Peter Parker and his friends Harry Osborn and Ned Leeds, along with crush Mary Jane Watson, attend a field trip to Horizon Labs, in order to see a demonstration of controlling pure radioactive energy being hosted by Otto Octavius. However, a spider, irradiated by the beam, escapes and bites Peter, knocking him unconscious. When the teenager awakens, however, he discovers that he has developed amazing, spider-like powers. * 2. Powerless, Part 2: Revenge: After defeating Crusher Hogan in the ring, Peter wins the prize money offered in the paper. However, when the promoter refuses to pay Peter for a petty reason, Peter takes his revenge by allowing a thief to escape with his money. When Peter returns home, however, he witnesses a man drive erratically away from his house. After seeing that a burglar had broken into his home and brutally murdered Uncle Ben, Peter corners the killer at a warehouse, and sees the one man he didn't expect. * 3. Amazing Fantasy: After the funeral for Uncle Ben, Peter decides to make up for the death of his beloved father-figure and take to a life of fighting street crime as the super hero Spider-Man, joining the world of masked heroes. In his first act of heroism, Spider-Man must quarrel a hostage situation at a bank, resulting in a battle extending from the bank itself to the subways. * 4. Vertigo Vulture, Part 1: Abduction: When disgraced inventor Adrian Toomes desires revenge against Curt Connors, Peter's biology teacher at school, he dons a wingset attached to a specialized harness and takes to the skies as the Vulture. Kidnapping Dr. Connors and holding him high over the city's streets, the Vulture begins to make his way towards a clock tower where he promises his revenge, at least until Spider-Man appears on the scene. * 5. Vertigo Vulture, Part 2: Mid-Air Crisis: After getting Connors to safety, Spider-Man returns to engage in battle above the streets against the Vulture. However, his initial plan is thrown off track when he is thrown from a clock tower out into the open by the high-flying super-villain. Now, in order to finally defeat the high-flying super foe, Spider-Man must devise a well-equipped trap to snare the Vulture. * 6. Date Night: Tonight's the night of Peter and Mary Jane's first date, and things couldn't have possibly gone worse for our friendly-neighborhood super hero. A man, referring to himself only as "the Shocker" crashes dinner and takes Mary Jane hostage. Now, Peter, as Spider-Man must rescue his girlfriend and stop the Shocker before things get out of hand. * 7. Ar''a''chnophobia ''(1): * 8. ''Where Is Thy Sting ''(2): * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. ''Smoke and Mirrors: * 13. Evolve or Die, Part 1: * 14. Evolve or Die, Part 2: * 15. Evolve or Die, Part 3: Season 2: Learning Curve * 1. Bird of Prey ''(1): * 2. ''These Ancient Wings ''(2): * 3. ''The Master Planner Saga, Part 1: The Antidote: * 4. The Master Planner Saga, Part 2: A Destiny: * 5. Kraven's Test ''(1): * 6. ''The Mighty Hunter ''(2): * 7. : * 8. ''Dealings: * 9. Heavy Arms: * 10. Envious: * 11. Successor ''(1): * 12. ''Old Dog, New Tricks ''(2): * 13. ''Discovery ''(1): * 14. ''Revelation ''(2): * 15. ''Forgive and Forget ''(3): '''Season 3: Vendetta' * 1. Transmutation, Part 1: Fed Up: * 2. Transmutation, Part 2: Desperate Measures: * 3. Transmutation, Part 3: No Longer Human: * 4. Waterboarded ''(1): * 5. ''Drowned ''(2): * 6. ''Tension Straining: * 7. Rebirth ''(1): Doctor Octopus agrees to meet with a group of Norwegian terrorists to exchange a specialized bio-weapon for cash. George Stacy gets wind of it and alerts Spider-Man to the exchange, disrupting it and causing the terrorists to run away. * 8. ''Dying Wish ''(2): * 9. ''The Final Nightmare: With Spider-Man's mutation disease reaching it's peak, an old villain comes out of hiding to take advantage of Spider-Man's ailment, while another appears to seek a cure for his own. Both paths collide as Spidey goes on an age-changing experience of a lifetime! * 10. Turning Point, Part 1: Resurgence: * 11. Turning Point, Part 3: Last Stand: * 12. Eulogy: A silent episode showcasing the aftermath and characters' reactions towards the deaths of Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn, as well as setting the stage for things to come... * 13.'' Double Trouble, Part 1: Traumatic Testing'': 6 months after the deaths of Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn, Peter Parker has become more pondering in his role as the Webbed Protector of New York City. * 14. Double Trouble, Part 2: Identity Crisis: * 15. Double Trouble, Part 3: Cataclysm: Season 4: Web of Shadows * 1. Night's Dream, Part 1: The Price: 3 months after Spider-Man's confrontation with the Jackal and his own clone, Peter Parker has become even more doubtful as his role of the Arachknight of New York, and is still haunted by memories of Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn's deaths last Season. At the same time, a mysterious force with a vendetta against Spider-Man hires an assassin to eliminate the wall-crawler, an assassin who bears an uncanny resemblance to the Green Goblin in more ways but one... * 2.'' Night's Dream, Part 2: The Trial'': Following Spider-Man's drugging at the hands of the Hobgoblin, he is brought before the self-proclaimed "Judge" to be tried for the murder of Norman Osborn, with the jury being a huge gathering of a huge majority of the villains he's put away. It's only a matter of time before either Spider-Man is executed or all the villains, including the Judge, are drowned by the Hobgoblin's deception. * 4. Targeted, Part 1: After the incident with the Hobgoblin, the same force who originally drove the Hobgoblin's mission to eliminate Spider-Man enlists the aid of 2 special scientists, Spencer Smythe and Doctor Octopus, to construct a robot capable of eliminating Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Peter and M.J. are both invited to visit the Mayor's penthouse by Curt Connors, marking the first target of the Spider-Slayer. * 3. Targeted, Part 2: Following the Spider-Slayer's kidnapping of Flash, who himself was disguised as Spider-Man, the real Spider-Man follows the robot back to it's source of origin and engages in a final confrontation with both the Slayer and Doctor Octopus. * 4. Vengeance, Part 1: The Closet: Harry's mental instability, coupled with his vendetta against Spidey, reaches it's peak. Suffering hallucinations (secretly created by Harry's therapist, Dr. Hamilton.) of the Green Goblin, Harry is finally driven to the brink of insanity by these hallucinations, causing him to don the mask and the mantle of the Goblin himself. * 5. Vengeance, Part 2: Group Therapy: After breaking out Doc Ock, the Shocker, the Scorpion, the Vulture, and Mysterio, the new Green Goblin rallies them together in a plot to finally eradicate Spider-Man, once and for all. Drawing sticks, each member of the Sinister Six will attack Spidey at a single location of their choosing. Vulture, Scorpion, and Mysterio are up first. At the same time, Spidey's depression over what's been happening these past 4 months causes him to lose his powers, just as he needs them the most! Oh, the irony... * 6. Vengeance, Part 3: Best Friends, Mortal Enemies: After defeating Shocker near a bank, Spidey finally moves on to Doc Ock, taking him out a museum, regaining his powers through his renewed confidence. However, Harry, having used the Six as a means to progressively weaken Spider-Man, reveals himself as the Green Goblin and makes his move, fighting Spider-Man across Forest Hills. Harry, using Spider-Man's tired state to his advantage, defeats him in combat. Laying him in a warehouse set to explode, Harry is initially content with his victory. However, Mary Jane, having heard about what happened, tries to convince him otherwise, leaving Harry in a serious moral dilemma; bask in his own victory for his father or allow his best friend to die. * 7. The Symbiote: A nightly meteor shower causes a meteoroid to land in Central Park. A black, embryonic fluid with hint traces of micro-biological enzymes is discovered within said meteoroid and is taken back to Empire State University, where it experimented on by Curt Connors, who secretly exposes the creature to samples of Spider-Man's DNA in the hopes of creating a miracle drug of sorts. However, the symbiote escapes confinement and searches for the source of the DNA signature; Peter Parker. * 8. : * 9. City At War, Part 1: Drops of Blood: From the ashes of the gang war between the Big Man and the Master Planner, 2 crime bosses rise up to take the title as King of the Underworld; the literal tough-as-nails, leather jacket wearing Tombstone and the old mafia boss Silvermane. Needless to say, war ensues. Shots are fired, blood is spilled, and Spider-Man, in a desperate attempt to put a stop to it, is caught in the middle. * 10. City At War, Part 2: The Tablet: * 11. City At War, Part 3: Rage: As Silvermane prepares to activate the Tablet of Time in order to regress his youth, Tombstone makes his move. Long story short, Silvermane is killed, his empire destroyed, and all that remains is the bitter rivalry between Spider-Man and Tombstone. * 12. Alpha Predator: A string of robberies have been progressing around the city for the past few weeks, all of which involve break-ins at food processing plants. Spider-Man investigates the bizarre thefts, only to trace them all back to the sewers, along with the perp responsible for the crimes; a starving and desperate Scorpion. * 13. Temperament ''(1): Following the events of the most recent gang war and his brutal beating of the Scorpion in the sewers during the last episode, Peter's mood has been on a downward spiral, which hasn't done wonders for his fragile social life. Accompanied by his recent tiredness due to the symbiote secretly taking him out web-slinging while asleep, Peter has also been plagued with strange nightmares involving his red and blue costume fighting against the symbiote. When Mary Jane attempts to reach out to Peter, however, things go awry, and they become estranged from each other. * 14. ''House of God ''(2): Spider-Man has been cast out. With New York deeming him a public menace due to his brutality, Mary Jane on the offs with him, and his social life in turmoil, Spidey is ''not in the mood to face off against the fanatical followers of Adrian Toomes; the Vulturions. However, when he takes it too far, Spider-Man realizes that it's the symbiote that's been responsible for the recent destruction of his public image, prompting him to try and be rid himself of it. * 15. Collapse ''(3): With Mary Jane still on the recoil following her attack by Spider-Man's black suited doppelgänger, Spidey goes on the hunt for this new threat, only to be met head on by it; Venom, a creature with all of Spider-Man's powers plus the knowledge of his secret identity. Initially losing his first fight with Venom, Peter is brought to the St. Patrick's Cathedral, where he first be rid himself of the symbiote in the first place, where Venom plans to execute him. These plans fall through, though, and now all that's left is a bitter final confrontation between Spider-Man and Venom under the house of God in this epic series finale. Trivia * The series was originally written to be a soft retelling of ''Ultimate Spider-Man, but was rewritten to be a retelling of the Spider-Man mythos seen in A Puff of Responsibility. * Irresponsible ''was one of the working titles for the co-collaboration series ''Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility. * The universe that the series takes place on is Earth-TRN953. * The series is one of the four seen in the crossover event LEGO Spider-Men, being set after the series finale. * The majority of the characters have designs amalgamated from all forms of media, including comics, movies, cartoons, TV shows, etc.; ** Spider-Man's first costume is based on a combination of his wrestling costume from Spider-Man and his homemade costume from Spider-Man: Homecoming, while his second costume, made by Mary Jane and first seen at the end of Season 1, is based heavily and mainly on Steve Ditko's original artwork for the character. ** Doc Ock's body armor is based on his body armor look seen in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. ** The Green Goblin's costume is loosely inspired by his Thunderbolts costume and his appearance in The Spectacular Spider-Man. ** The Scorpion's costume is loosely inspired by Steve Ditko's original artwork for the character, with several elements coming from his Ultimate clone and TAS counterparts, respectively. ** The Shocker's costume is based on his appearances in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 video game and Spider-Man: Homecoming. ** The Vulture's costume design is loosely based on his look in Marvel Knights Spider-Man and The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, with his helmet, introduced in Season 2, being based on his look in Spider-Man: Homecoming. ** Mysterio's design is based on his appearance in the Spider-Man 2 video game and the Fire Mage artwork created by Zurn Central here. ** Venom's design is based on Todd McFarlane's original artwork for the character, combined with various elements from Eric Larsen's artwork as well. * The music in the opening of the intro is an orchestral cover of Danny Elfman's main theme music from Spider-Man. The specific version used was made by the YouTuber marsarium and can be found here. * The subplot of Gwen having an affair with Harry, which is revealed in The Final Chapter, was loosely based on the storyline Sins Past where it was revealed that Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn had a sexual affair prior to the former's death in The Amazing Spider-Man #121. Here, Norman was replaced with Harry to remove all hints of pedophilia. * The Season 4 storyline, City At War, is loosely inspired on the 1980s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book of the same name, although in actuality, the story itself featured in the series is based on The Amazing Spider-Man #73-75 and the long-running "gang war" storyline from 1980s Spider-Man and Daredevil comics. * In the series, the symbiote is explained as a bacterial mixotroph that consumes nutritional carbon found in amphetamine located in the human brain.Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Youtube Category:Spider-Verse Category:Brick